


Welcome Home

by PennyPi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyPi/pseuds/PennyPi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from a mission Kakashi just wants to spend what's left of the night with Sakura but things do not go as planned. KakaSaku one-shot, Rated for adult themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with the manga/anime. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

 

He guessed by the height of the moon it must be about 1am, no point in having a watch if it's easy enough to read the skies; then again he'd probably get more abuse for having a watch yet still being able to arrive late at every meeting. The silver-haired ninja scratched the back of his head lazily as he finally stepped over the threshold, and he smiled at finally being back in his home village after an incredibly dull two week C-ranked mission. If he knew his team and he were going to end up ploughing fields after being guilt tripped, by a seemingly old but it turned out rather cunning, old woman they would have sprinted their way home.

The mission itself was simple enough a few bandits causing problems near a village on the border of the Fire country were dealt with within a few days and no casualties, these were the best mission's in Kakashi's opinion, he did enjoy the more thrilling adrenaline fuelled jobs but it was better to end a job when no innocents were harmed; the higher ranked missions did not give so much leeway unfortunately but they sure paid well.

His team had already ran in through the gates, sprinting through the trees as soon as they had seen the approaching telltale signs of the Hokage monument, ah to be young again, probably heading to a bar to share their less than exciting recent adventures or home to a loved one waiting for them. But Kakashi wasn't heading home, there was no loved person waiting for him there, there might be a few Icha books he could delude himself with, but why bother when he was certain that she was at her own apartment and hopefully still awake. He had a few ideas of how he wanted to spend his first night back and nothing was more appealing that spending it with Haruno Sakura.

It had only been a few months after her 20th birthday that either of them realized the spark between them, it was there when they got too drunk and only became apparent when they woke up together; clothes intact which was the sole comfort for the pink-haired woman who just opened her eyes to find herself with her old teacher. But it was enough just seeing her blushing face and dishevelled hair that morning to know that this was what he wanted. And what she wanted. And which she admitted aloud merely seconds afterwards causing them both to laugh, to blush and spend the rest of the morning talking in his bed.

Kakashi, now crouching, balancing himself on the railing of her balcony, silently thanked the stars that she had left her window open and that we wouldn't end up accidentally breaking her window... again. Just as the Jonin stepped into the room Sakura turned, eyes still closed and mumbled, "You're late. You said you'd be back a week ago."

"Ah sorry, you see there was this old woman who...", he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, he knew she wouldn't believe his story despite this one actually being true and cursing the old woman for indirectly annoying Sakura who began to sit up.

As Kakashi continued to try and voice his excuse, which he insisted were totally true and not made up like that time he was trying to save a cat in a tree and got stuck in the tree himself, Sakura knelt on the edge of the bed and pulled him in for a chaste kiss, silencing the older ninja rather effectively she noticed, next time he tries to defend himself with stories of evil old women she should remember to do that again. "Welcome home, now shut up and kiss me."

And he did, falling onto the bed with her underneath, his hands brushing the skin he'd missed for so many nights under the stars as one of hers stroked his neck and tugged at the flak jacket he always wore, lips meeting over and over and desperate to to feel more of each other. The need for skin on skin interaction increasing until Sakura rolled them over, stood and went to rummage through a drawer.

"That's not where the condoms are.", pouting slightly under his mask as he pointed to the bedside table to emphasis his statement, even if she was looking away from him he felt the need to help her since she was obviously lost.

Grasping some flimsy pink garments in her hands she turned to him with a smirk on her face, "That can wait, I bought something a few days ago I think might interest you.", and with that she ran into the bathroom.

Somewhat put out at the sudden change of events Kakashi pulled himself into a sitting position, removing his flak jacket, shoes and Jonin shirt as he lifted himself up, leaving him in his trousers and sleeveless under-shirt with attached mask. Thinking it best to not irritate Sakura any further than he had done earlier this evening he folded his shirt and stood to set it on the desk that rested opposite the entrance to her en-suite bathroom. As his hand let go of the shirt and he turned to lean against the desk he watched as Sakura opened the door and leaned again the frame, giving him a sultry smirk and a raised eyebrow she asked him, "So out of 10 what would you give this?".

If it wasn't for his mask his jaw would have probably hit the floor. Hard. Still leaning against the doorway she folded her arms, her smirk widened knowing how easily she could tempt the fabled Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi. Wearing only a pair of pink frilled panties and a sheer pink top that was practically useless at hiding anything she lifted her arms and wrapped them round his neck, "Do I really look so good you can't even answer me?", a triumphant smirk covered her face.

"9,", a bit miffed at this she opened her mouth to question him but he beat her to it, whispering in her ear as he pulled down his mask, "I'll give you a 10 if you take it off."

Kakashi began to kiss down her neck before he heard an odd sound from Sakura, was she crying? He pulled back to see the wide smile on her face and a roaring laughter filled the previously silent room, "Hey, what's so funny?", he was obviously displeased with her reaction to his attempts at being sexy, they never normally warranted this reaction, normally she'd be complacent as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear and kissing along her jaw.

She managed a few words amongst her laughs "I'm sorry Kakashi, but wow! That so cheesy even for you", head falling to his chest as she struggled to control her sniggering and chuckling.

"I was trying to be sexy not funny.", a pout on his uncovered face as his hands lightly stroked up and down her back in an effort to calm her and possibly reclaim the atmosphere she had so ungracefully destroyed.

Her laughter subsided and he pulled her in for another kiss, pulling back for breath he saw the hunger had returned to her own eyes, a reflection of how he must be looking at her in this moment. They both smiled as their lips met once more and he pushed her onto the bed, once again taking control of their encounter. Hurried hands pulled at clothes and mouths reached for whatever skin was closest, whatever they could kiss, lick and suck. Heavy breathing was all that could be heard throughout the room as they parted for air, now stripped of everything but their underwear.

The man's hand reached down to start pulling her panties down before her small hand reached for his wrist, "Don't bother, they're crotchless.", she said quietly with a blush, face turned away awkwardly as she remembered trying to subtly purchase them, she hadn't really been looking for them but a strange thrill ran through her at the thought of Kakashi reacting to her wearing them, before she knew it she was at the counter with panties and money in hand.

A hand reached down and the shiver that he saw run down her spine confirmed they were indeed crotchless as she claimed, "I thought cutting out the middleman would make things easier."

About to pull his own underpants down and finally get what he'd missing the past weeks his head sank into the bed on the spot above her shoulder as her loud laughter started up again, "That wasn't funny either.", he groaned out, she must be doing this on purpose, possibly in cahoots with that old biddy who used him and his team as free labour. That had to be it.

"I'm sorry!", tears started to fall from her eyes, "I know it wasn't that funny!", still laughing she pulled herself up into a kneeling position as Kakashi followed still a bit miffed at how the evening had changed again.

Sakura's laughter ebbed away slowly, smiling earnestly she said, "Maybe I'm just that happy to see you..."

His frustration faded as he pulled her to his chest and pulled her to him and down onto the bed again, laying chest to chest, her head tucked under his chin, a hand on her back and the other stroking slowly up and down her forearm, "It's good to be home again.", he muttered into the rose coloured hair that he had grown so fond of brushing away from her face.

With a satisfied smile she closed her eyes and breathed a small,"Welcome home." as they both surrendered to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first attempt at fanfiction as well as my first attempt at creative in writing in about 5 years, writing kind of looses it's fun when you only end up writing 5000 word reports and essays. I'm still not to sure what rating to give this since it does have some suggestive themes but nothing too graphic, man I felt awkward just typing the word condom I don't think I'd even be able to write anything more sexual than kissing. And I have a headcanon that Sakura has a really bad sense of humour that makes Kakashi cringe.
> 
> If there are any spelling, grammar or general errors please let me know, I'm not too sure how this might be read by others, like when you're drawing something for so long you can't see the flaws because that's what you're used to and only an outside opinion can help, but since I'm new to this I feel a bit awkward asking someone to read it over so apologies for the mountain of mistakes this probably has.
> 
> I do have a longer fic that I started writing randomly and that's what spurred me on to write this oneshot, just so I'd have something up here and see if anything is wrong with my writing style.
> 
> Oh gosh I'm quite nervous about having this up now.
> 
> If you did reach the end then thanks for reading!


End file.
